


Murky waters

by transgorgug



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, F/F, Hemospectrum, M/M, Merstuck, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgorgug/pseuds/transgorgug
Summary: Gamzee Makara is second in line for the throne when he is thrown out by his father.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *drags my hands down my face* Ok let's do this babes. This is my longest-running fic and I will probably never finish it.

Moonlight filtered through the dark ocean waters as Gamzee made his way towards shore. He poked his head out of the water and blinked letting his eyes adjust to the light Millions of stars blinked back at him. He looked up gazing at the big bright moon and sighed he often wondered how it was like to live on land, he wondered if it was better and more exciting than the kingdom he lived in.

Something prickled the back of his skull as he submerged himself underwater he turned around to face his brother Kurzlo who had his arms crossed over his chest and a small purple crown nestled between his horns.

"What did dad tell you about sneaking out," Kurzlo said. Telepathically. Kruzlo was born mute so he spoke through telepathy.

"To stop doing it," Gamzee said as he swam past Kurzlo. Gamzee felt Kurzlo roll his eyes and follow him.

They both head back to their home. A giant looming (empty) castle, Kurzlo nodded to one of the guards and the gates to their home were pulled open. Gamzee swam inside and quickly tried to get to his room Kurzlo tapped his shoulder as they passed the throne room.

"Seriously, stop fucking around before dad finds out your sneaking again"

"What is he going to do" Gamzee turned his head gazing into the throne room, His dad's throne was left vacant, He was never home anymore. He turned back to face Kurzlo "Stop me?"

Kurzlos face scrunched up into a snarl revealing sharp canines Gamzee readied himself for his brother's snappy comeback. Until something smacked the back of Gamzee's face. He yelped and rubbed the back of his head and turned to face a very angry Marsti, Who was waving around a pie tin like a weapon.

"What did I tell you about leaving your tins everywhere"

"Hey sis" Gamzee gave Marsti a slow crooked smile he was glad for an excuse to bail Kurzlo's conversation.

Marsti scowled waiting for Gamzee's reply, Usually, a low blood like her would have been gutted in an instant no self-respecting high blood would let her talk back like that. Marsti was an unusual mix of a servant and caretaker Gamzee's father was rarely around and when he was he usually ignored them so Marsti took care of them and fed them. Martis was a parental figure to Gamzee and Kurzlo and they would never lay a finger on her.

"Don't hey sis me" Marsti snapped back. Gamzee headed towards his room passing guards and dogging Kurzlo and putting up with Martsti's complaints promising her that no he wouldn't shove all his trash under his bed and yes this time he would finish his chores correctly.

When he was finally in his room he flopped down on his bed a bit exhausted. Marsti lingered around organizing his stuff and shoving all his things in his closet she swam over to Gamzee and ruffled his hair wishing him goodnight.

She turned the lights off, Gamzee shifted in his bed and fell asleep.

Gamzee made his way to the dining hall after waking up he swam into the large room as soon as he went in the servants quickly rushed to prepare him a meal. While Gamzee waiting for his food he noticed the Kurloz hadn't arrived yet he tapped on the shoulder of a nearby servant and asked where his brother was.

"Kurloz is currently in one of his private lessons" The servant quickly replied back giving a little bow and continuing on his work.

Gamzee mulled over his thoughts while eating his breakfast. With Kurloz busy it gave Gamzee time to sneak out again, Maybe today he would visit his best friends Tavros who had messaged him a couple of days before about a sunken ship he would like to explore with him.

Gamzee made his way to the castle's entrance when he was interrupted by another servant probably the castles courier by the look of his outfit.

"Ah- Sir Makara"

"It's just Gamzee" Gamzee replied with a drawl he wanted to get out of the castle quickly before his brother's lesson finished.

"Uh- Yes Gamzee," The servant said flicking his fins nervously "I have an important message for y-"

"Cool, Tell it to me later," Gamzee said as he pushed past the courier

"Sir- Wait!" The courier shouted trying to get Gamzee's attention but it was too late he was already beyond the castles gates and was making his way into town.

GHB's kingdom was split into three parts for each part of the hemospectrum. Highblood's like Gamzee lived at the top with sprawling homes and comfortable lives. Midblood's lived between high blood and low blood territories and Lowbloods lived in the outskirts of the cities.

Gamzee had visited the Low blood territories a lot so he often saw a lot of the hardships they went through. Gamzee often wondered when it was his turn to rule if he could make the lowblood's lives easier.

Gamzee shook his head as he passed through the wall separating the lowblood's from midblood's, That would probably never happen to even think about it was motherfucking blasphemy.

Gamzee swam deeper into the low blood territories passing by broken down and worn out houses. Low blood glared at him as he went by barring their fangs and flashing their claws it made Gamzee's stomach clench but he knew they wouldn't really hurt him unless they wanted to be executed.

Gamzee waved at Tavros who was chilling in front of his hut Tavros sat up and gave Gamzee a toothy smile before swimming up to him.

"Hey, their Gamzee!" Tavros said excitedly "I-I guess you're here to explore the sunken ship uh it isn't too far from here" Tavros turned around and motion at Gamzee to follow him. They saw further and further from the small town into deeper waters.

"Holy shit," Gamzee said giving a soft honk in surprise

The sunken ship was huge. It was tilted on its side stuck between some large rocks and it was cacked in silt and sand as Gamzee and Tavros swam closer they could see small fish and other marine animals dart and swim around.

"Let's go inside!" Gamzee said as he grabbed Tavros's hand and diving closer to the ship ignoring Tavro's protests. Gamzee ran his hand across the ship's cold metal after a while he found a broken window that was big enough for them to go through.

Inside where large crates filled with cargo Gamzee dug through a few of them startling a school of fish.

"You bro c-come look at this," Tavros said while pushing a large rusted door open Gamzee followed him into the room.

The room was filled with treasure, like shiny gold coins and giant rubies. Tavros ran his hand through the pile talking excitedly about how maybe he could take some gold for himself. Gamzee nodded along but then he noticed something flash in the corner of his eye.

He dogged as another merperson lunged Tavros who yelped in surprise Gamzee jumped in front of him protecting him from the assailant. The other merperson had horns that looked like a pincer and a stinger. They had long black hair that hung around them and instead of a normal fish half they were a part octopus.

"Shit!" Gamzee snarled at the octoperson dogging another swipe of their knife. He felt Tavros drag him away to the window they both crashed threw it swimming away as fast as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident at the sunken ship, Gamzee decided that maybe that was enough exploring for the day and headed back into the castle. Which was filled to the brim outside he could see lines and lines of Midbloods and Highbloods who chattering wildly about something

Gamzee saw that it was too crowded to make his way through the crowd so he snuck in through the royal gardens which were also packed with people. he pushed past them avoiding glares then he made his way back too his room along the way, he bumped into Marsti.

"There you are!" Marsti exclaimed, "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Marsti shoved a bundle of clothing into Gamzee's arms, Gamzee examined the clothing and noticed that it was the garment that he only wore on special occasions.

"Marsti! What's going on? Why are there so many people outside?"

Marsti rubbed her head tiredly "Your fathers home, He said he was making a special announcement now get dressed their waiting for you in the throne room"

After getting dressed Gamzee made his way to the throne room. He almost froze in place when he saw GHB, GHB had a looming fearful presence that demanded attention when he shifted his gaze to look at Gamzee it felt like he was looking right through him.

GHB gave Gamzee a slow smile "About time you showed up motherfucker" The commotion from the other merpeople calmed down as GHB started speaking.

"A little bird told me that there's a heretic hanging around" GHB declared "Or at least they will be, soon" GHB motioned to a group of subjugglators who were dragging Marsti with them.

Gamzee sat up. This couldn't be right. Marsti wasn't a rebel she just couldn't be. One of the subjugglators pushed Marsti down on to the floor her head placed atop a cutting block.

Another subjugglator with lifted a large ax swinging it towards Marsti's head before the ax decapitated her Gamzee quickly reacted without even thinking he jumped in front of the subjugglator. The ax hovered inches over his skin Gamzee's heart pumped in his chest as he realized that if he were any slower he could have been sliced in half.

Gamzee looked back at Marsti who looked shocked murmurs started to arise from the crowd GHB raised his hand to quiet them down when he motioned at the subjugglator to move away he leaned down in his throne to look at Gamzee.

"Move aside little man"

"N-no" Gamzee stuttered in reply looking at GHB straight in the eye

GHB laughed. It was a chilling and horrifying thing it echoed of the castle's walls and resonated in Gamzee's chest.

"So you're telling me you rather protect a blasphemous rebel than listen to your father?"

Now it was Gamzee's turn to laugh. father. FATHER?? GHB had never been there for him. He had never been there to help with their lessons or tuck them in at night Gamzee looked back at Marsti who read him stories when he was little and couldn't sleep and who helped feed and take care of them when GHB was away.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF MY FATHER" Gamzee snarled and dove at GHB

He was stopped by a subjugglator who yanked his hair back to keep him in place GHB rose from his throne and swam over to Gamzee. He pulled back his arm and punched Gamzee in the gut. Gamzee doubled over all the breath taken out of him then GHB rose his hand and drove his claws slowly over Gamzee's face.

Gamzee screamed and thrashed purpled blood blinded his vision. He heard Martis yelling behind him it sounded hazy and far away.

"Take him away" he heard GHB mutter, Gamzee looked up at Kurloz hoping that his brother would interject when he met Kurloz's eyes he looked away a disappointed look on his face.

The subjugglator dragged Gamzee away the last thing he saw before passing out was the ax meeting Martis's head.

Gamzee woke up in a dark room he dragged his hand over his face tracing the deep wounds that GHB gave him he couldn't see out his left eye and when he tried to breathe his chest throbbed he was sure some of his ribs were broken.

He tried to get a good view of where he was there was a guard stationed outside the barred cell he was in the dungeon underneath the castle. The guard outside was sleeping a sword flashed buckled on his side his fins fluttered in his sleep.

Gamzee shoulders began to shake as he started to sob. Martis was dead. His father had attacked him and his brother hadn't helped him at all he was lucky that he was still alive. His fins flickered as he heard a small tap from somewhere.

He sniffed rubbing his eye before looking up and noticing one small closed-off window in his cell another tapping noise came from it Gamzee quickly glanced at the guard before trying to open the window. He grabbed the bars that were closing it off they were old and rusted so Gamzee could snap them off using his purple blood strength with ease.

He was greeted with the sight of another troll the other troll motioned him to stay quiet. Gamzee heard a muffled grunt as the other troll chipped away at the window Gamzee nervously looked at the guard hoping they wouldn't wake up there was a crack as the small window crumbled into a bigger hole one that Gamzee could wiggle out of.

The guard was awake know they shouted something at Gamzee unsheathing their sword the other troll grabbed Gamzee through the window and dragged them through the small space Gamzee winced as he felt the rough stones scratch his sides.

He looked back hearing the guard alert the others but the other troll still had a hold on them and they pulled Gamzee along the dungeon sat at the edge of a cliff which opened to vast waters.

"Who are you?" Gamzee said to the other troll his voice was hoarse like he hadn't used it in a long time "Where are we going?"

The other troll glanced back at him they had short hair that looked unevenly cut and two small sharp horns. Gamzee flinched as they looked at him instead of two orange eyes their eyes were red and scarred.

"Terezi!" The troll gave Gamzee a sharp smile "And we're going somewhere safe!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gamzee watched as the castle grew smaller and smaller behind him Terezi was still dragging him along they swam into the mid blood city dogging and avoiding guards. Gamzee was terrified that they would get caught, especially since his broken ribs were slowing them down.

They neared the edge of the city after a while Terezi removed a small pile of derbies revealing a small secret tunnel she leads Gamzee through it when they arrived at the exit Terezi pulled open a small door and went through it.

Gamzee poked his head out the door, he was struck by the familiarity of the place and he realized he was in the sunken ship he and Tavros had explored a day ago.

"Terezi! Your back!" The other mermaid tackled Terezi into a hug, then they noticed Gamzee

"That isn't Martis" They shoved Terezi back "Hey!!!! It's that the merperson I told you about the one that broke in!!!!" They pointed an accusing finger at Gamzee

Gamzee tilted his head it was the mermaid who attacked him and Tavros while exploring the sunken ship. The mermaid snarled and lunged at Gamzee but Terezi held them back by one of their horns.

"Vriska this is Gamzee I busted him out of the dungeon."

"That wasn't the plan though!" Vriska replied squirming in Terezi's grasp "You were supposed to get Martis" Vriska said as she poked Terezi in her belly

"Martis is dead," Terezi said letting Vriska go

Gamzee flinched remembering the thud of the ax.

"Oh," Vriska crossed her arms and glared at Gamzee "Guess we're stuck with this clown."

"GHB is looking for him he's stationed extra guards everywhere because of the escape"

Vriska groaned "That's going to make leaving GHB's kingdom a lot harder."

Terezi turned to Gamzee "Do you know anyone who won't kill us on sight?"

\----

Gamzee knocked on the door to Tavros's hut. The door opened with a creek Tavros pops out fins fluttering in surprise.

"Gamzee?"

Gamzee opened his mouth to say something his shoulders started shaking as he began crying again Tavros pulled him in for a hug running his hand down Gamzee's back.

"I heard about what happened, I thought you were dead!" Tavros said, pulling Gamzee away "Geez they really did a number on you uh-"

Tavros looked at Terezi and Vriska tensely.

"Were... Friends of Gamzee" Terezi explained

"We helped him escape!" Vriska interrupted Terezi pulled on one of Vriska's fins shutting her up

"Oh- Uh, c-come inside I guess," Tavros said, rubbing the back of his neck while leading them all inside

\----

Gamzee winced as Tavros applied bandages to his wounds. He caught bits and pieces of Vriska's and Terezi's conversation while Tavros was healing him.

"We need to leave this kingdom and get away from GHB as fast as we can"

Vriska tapped her fingers growing impatient she gave an exasperated sigh "Why don't we just leave him Terezi we came here to get Martis not him!"

"The rebellion doesn't leave anyone behind Vriska."

Gamzee wrapped his arms around himself. Rebels he was going to run away with rebels a part of him grew angry at the thought from the rare moments when GHB spoke to him teaching him about what he would do when he became king. His job was to control the low blood and enforce HIC's rules.

"You guys are leaving?" Tavros spoke up after he finished applying bandages

"Yes, immediately"

"I-I want to go with you! I can provide supplies and uh, I know how to treat wounds"

"Do we reallllyyyy need more people pyrope?" Vriska said tail twitching in agitation

Terezi dragged her hand down her face "You know what? Fine if you know a quick way out of GHB's territory you can come"

"I do know a guy," Tavros said as he grabbed Gamzee's hand reassuringly

Gamzee and the others were making their way out of the low blood city and into a cavern.

Gamzee glanced at Tavros who was swimming next to him a small satchel strapped on his back carrying important supplies Tavros looked back and gave him a small nervous smile.

Gamzee looked away and flushed he couldn't believe Tavros had asked to come with them and that he actually did it Tavros was usually really shy which made Gamzee felt guilty about dragging him into his mess.

He heard Vriska snort behind him and he rolled his eyes in annoyance he had only been around Vriska for a couple of hours and he already didn't like her.

She was to put it simply a huge bitch she always teased Tavros and made snarky comments although Terezi usually knew how to calm her down.

Gamzee thought Terezi was really smart if a little weird he didn't know how she put up with Vriska.

Vriska cut between him and Tavros her lips pulled up in an agitated snarl Tavros swam away startled giving them more space.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Did what!" Gamzee snapped back

"Ruin everything for yourself!!" Vriska said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"You had everything!! Power!! Riches!!" Vriska gave Gamzee a sharp poke in his shoulder

"And you threw it all away!"

"I had to save Martis!!" Gamzee growled back his fins flickering in agitation

Vriska crossed her arms "So? It would have been better if you let her die"

Gamzee snarled and stopped in his place Vriska stood with him she had a large smirk on her face she tense ready to fight.

Tavros came up behind Gamzee and put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm Gamzee down and Terezi dove up to Vriska and pulled her hair back.

Vriska turned to hiss at Terezi. Tavros took the moment to drag Gamzee away from them.

"Don't let her bother you" Tavros reached up to pap Gamzee. Gamzee blushed shocked by the pale gesture.

Tavros flushed and looked away "Uh- erm I think our guy is close by I'll swim up to meet him"

Gamzee waited for him to come back with Terezi. Terezi swam up to meet him while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sorry about that sometimes she can be an hUGE BITCH," Terezi said loud enough that Vriska could hear her.

"Are you guys moirails?" Gamzee asked as Vriska flipped off Terezi behind her back.

"Huh?" Gamzee saw Terezi's face flush with a teal tint

"Oh- Shit sorry are you?? kismesis???" Gamzee said awkwardly

"Please stop talking" Terezi replied weakly her face hidden between her hands

"Okay," Gamzee said shutting up his trap.

More time passed by Gamzee wondered where Tavros was and whether he was okay.

"How would you know if you uh... Pale for someone?"

Terezi shrugged her shoulders "I don't know but I know a friend who would be happy to explain quadrants to you"

as more time ticked by Vriska was starting to get more restless which then spread to the rest of the group. Gamzee opened his mouth about to ask whether they should search for Tavros before he showed up.

He was followed by another Merperson who had a short mohawk and a lot of piercings covering their skin they looked a lot older than Gamzee or the rest of his group.

"This is uh Mallek," Tavros said as he got closer to the group

Terezi regarded Mallek suspiciously "And he'll know how to get us away from GHB?"

"Surer bro," Mallek said in a laid back matter "I've helped the rebellion a bit in the past"

Gamzee glanced at Tavros he was surprised that Tavros was in contact with someone in the rebellion.

"I help in communications and spreading information," Mallek said before turning to lead the other through the cavern.

"Really?" Terezi said in a more cheerful matter she seemed comfortable knowing they were with someone who also worked for the rebellion.

"I've already sent a message to another rebel base that you'd all be coming"

Mallek explained more on the way he worked with smuggling weapons and supplies and also with helping send messages to other rebels that were spread around in different bases.

They all made their way through the cavern following Terezi and Mallek who were talking in an excited manner Gamzee stayed behind with Tavros, Vriska tralling behind them.

After a couple of hours Mallek came to a halt he turned to face the rest of the crew.

"We're here!"

Gamzee followed Terezi and Mallek though the end of the tunnel avoiding sharp icicle-like stalagmites.

It opened up to a large sandy valley with a large base centered in the middle of it there were other merpeople swimming around and guards patrolling everywhere. Gamzee gave a soft honk of surprise he hadn't expected the rebel base to be so big.

"Come on," Mallek said "Their waiting for us"

Gamzee skin prickled with anxiety as he and the group were swimming towards the base there were a lot of other merpeople swimming around carrying supplies or just relaxing they gave Gamzee odd stares which only heightened his stress.

"Don't worry about them," Mallek said as he floated next to Gamzee "It's just that the highest blood color we get here is Cerulean"

"I'll take Gamzee to the medic bay to get him fixed up," Mallek said leading them to the entrance of the base

"The medic bay?" Tavros asked growing curious

"Yeah, we have a medic bay here along with a dining hall, training room, sleeping areas" Mallek counted the rest off on his fingers

"Going to the sleeping area doesn't seem to bad right now" Vriska yawned they had been traveling for days

"Sure thing!" Mallek motioned to another merperson "This is Charun they'll lead you to the dorms"

Tavros gave Gamzee a quick reassuring smile before following Charun and the others then it was just Gamzee with Mallek.

Gamzee followed Mallek to the medic bay which was a clean small room with beds and other merpeople hovering around.

Gamzee was hit with a pang of sadness he remembered Marsti telling him that if she could she would like to enter a medical school and become a mediculler.

He was young maybe about three sweeps old when it happened.

"Why Not?" Gamzee asked naively flicking his tail around as Marsti applied some bandages to some small scrapes he had gotten while exploring

"Because It's not allowed" Marsti patiently said as she finished Gamzee's bandages

"Oh," Gamzee honked

"Well!!! When I'm the king I'll let you be a mediculler!!" Gamzee excitedly said swimming away from where he was sitting

Marsti gave Gamzee a small smile and ruffled his hair

Mallek's talking brought him back to where he was he saw that Mallek was talking to another merperson.

"This is Bronya she'll take care of you I uh have to check on some other things" Mallek slapped Gamzee on the back and went out the Mediculler room

Bronya gave Gamzee a warm smile and Gamzee couldn't help but smile back Bronya had soft and safe energy to her Gamzee felt like he could trust her.

"Well It looks like you've been healing fine with our help," Bronya said while examining Gamzee's wounds

"My friend knows a bit of Medical knowledge" Gamzee replied back wincing as Bronya touched his chest

"Really? well, I hope they visit we could use some help!" Bronya said with a small chuckle

Bronya gave Gamzee some funny looking plants which she said would help relieve his pain and some ice for his broken ribs.

He decided to stay into the Medic bay and after a while, he drifted off to sleep

\----

When Gamzee woke up it was dark in the Bay he assumed that it was night now he saw to figures in the darkness shifting and moving around.

"Huh I can't believe they actually brought a purple blood here," One voice said

"Whatever he might be useful to our cause! imagine that a high blood fighting with us!"

"Oh come on Wanshi he's a high blood! It's in their biology It's only a matter of time before he snaps and kills us" The other voice replied in a sharp tone

"What about Kar-"

"Don't talk about him! someone might hear you!"

The merpeople stayed around and checked Gamzee's wounds while he pretended to be asleep before leaving.

Gamzee shifted in his bed mulling the words over in his head he'd never do anything that would hurt his friends and he'd make sure that he never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These r da only chapters I have for now... Hopefully, I can finish and finally put this monster to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The medicullers looked over his wounds once more before sending him off to the dining room where his friends were waiting Gamzee entered the room a tray held in his hands he scanned the room looking for them he sees Terezi waved him over Gamzee waved back and swam up to the others

"You look awful." Gamzee chuckled at Vriska who was slumped over her hair in a mangled mess

"That's because I fucked your Lusus" Vriska snarled before taking a mouthful of her food Gamzee settled down next to Tavros.

"Mallek is showing us the rest of the base today," Terezi says

"Sounds boring" Vriska growls tapping her claws on the table

"I heard there was a weapons room," Terezi says before tearing into her food

"I am suddenly very interested!" Vriska said sitting straighter

They finished eating their meals then get up to follow Mallek who is waiting at the doorway Mallek leads them pointing out to important rooms like the medic bay where Gamzee stayed and weapons room which was kept locked much to Vriska's disappointment. 

Their tour ends at the exit to a large cave which leads outside to a small secluded area with a sandpit in the middle with a large kelp forest surrounding it.

"This is where we train to keep our skills sharp," Mallek says motioning to a rack of blunt wooden weapons

"Come on Pyrope! I dare you to fight me!" Vriska smiled holding weapons in all seven tentacles

"Vriska you know I could beat your ass! I've done it multiple times before!" Terezi cackled picking up a small sword pointing her sword at Vriska

Vriska scowled at Terezi before meeting her in the sandpit.

Gamzee turned to face Tavros who was examining the rack of weapons he watched as Tavros picked up a lance weighing it in his hands Gamzee followed his lead and picked up a pair of blunt clubs from the array of weapons

"Do you wanna spar?" Gamzee asked motioning to an empty spot in the pit

Tavros lunged at Gamzee with his lance almost tripping over himself due to the weight Tavros straightened himself and lunged again Gamzee swung the clubs against his lace

"You're really good at this" Tavros laughed taking another awkward jab with his lace

"Thank you, my brother, trained me when he had the time," Gamzee grunted swiftly blocking it with his club his body shaking at the impact and from the sound of the weapons clashing

The conversation diminished as they concentrated on sparring Gamzee's parries and blocks became more polished as his muscle memory awakened it soon turned dark Tavros there another lazy jab at Gamzee who laughed easily disarming him Gamzee playfully bumped his shoulder with Tavros's and ruffled his hair they thing their weapons on the rack before following Vriska and Terezi back into their rooms

"Goodnight" Gamzee murmured to the others before laying on his bed

"Night" Tavros whispered back rolling over in his bed

Gamzee quickly fell asleep his dreams plagued with obscure shapes and bright swirling colors the hazy image sharpened showing the figure of his brother

"YOU!" Gamzee snarled charging at his brother "How dare you to invade my dreams!"

Kurloz held up a webbed hand stopping Gamzee in his tracks.

"Meet me near the kelp forest" He whispered "I have something urgent to tell you"

Gamzee startled awake in a bed near the rest of the trolls who were sleeping peacefully beside him he shuttered and creeped out the doorway making his way into the training pit passing by halls avoiding other trolls that were working through the night

Gamzee swam his way into the dense kelp forest the moonlight that shined down on him lighting his path

"What do you want," Gamzee said his voice hoarse as he found his brother in a clearing who was wearing purple and black armor adorned with the white bones of trolls who had fought him and lost Kurloz shifted the spear in his hands and looked downcast

"Gamzee" Kurloz sighed "Father is willing to overlook your actions if.."

"If you come back with us and- and tell the rebel camp to surrender"

Gamzee shuddered the large kelp around them twisting into dark tendrils

"I already have my army surrounding the base" Kurloz lifts his head his crown glinting in the moonlight

"Please" the Chucklevoodoos holding Gamzee's mind softened

"Please come back," Kurloz said his voice trembled in Gamzee's mind

"I can't" Gamzee choked "You know what he'll do to them"

The sound of waves crashing overhead filled the beat of silence

"So be it" Kurlozs grip on his spear tightened and his face grew stony

"I'll see you in battle tomorrow, Brother." Kurloz turned the bones on his armor rattled together

Gamzee shook to turn around and hurriedly swam back to the base bumping into other trolls he turned a sharp corner and burst into Mallek's room his chest heaving

"What happened little man" Mallek grumbled rubbing his eyes

Gamzee quickly explained tripping over his words Mallek placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down Gamzee relaxed Mallek's face became troubled as he heard Gamzee's story

"We have to evacuate the camp" He hissed running out of the room Gamzee hesitantly followed him Mallek ran into rooms waking everyone up soon the halls were filled with panicked tolls hurrying and running away

Tavros and the others met up at the weapons room Tavros looked at him with a panicked look in his eyes Terezi and Vriska stood behind him weapons in their hands Mallek looked down at the and sighed

"Head with the others to the safe room just follow the crowds they'll lead you to it" Mallek growled handing him the pair of heavy clubs before turning around and picking up a spear gun "Only use it if you need to"

Gamzee nodded before he swam madly passing by other merpeople gearing up for battle he felt guilty to leave the others behind but maybe they would be safer if he were far away from them he turned the corner and almost slammed into a dead-end he swam back and searched around wildly for an exit.

Through the chaos, his eyes locked with Kurloz who shoved through the fight trying to get to him Gamzee blotted through a small offshoot cave with Kurloz racing after him he felt Kurloz chucklevoodoos invade his mind slowing him down.

"You have nowhere to run" Kurloz growled hoisted his weapon confining Gamzee in the small cave.

Gamzee felt his chest tighten as he bumped against the wall his vision grew darker the noise of the battle outside reverberated around the cave walls his grip on the clubs faltered and they fell to the ground with a thunk

The jagged rock wall cut into his back. The effects of the chucklevoodoos obscured his vision even more only the purple flashing from Kurloz eyes provided any light.

Gamzee blindly rushed at him trying desperately to escape Kurloz hit him with the shaft of the spear knocking Gamzee back Gamzee hissed as his head wound split open.

"I'm sorry" Kurloz whispered drawing closer and raising his spear

"Me too" Gamzee grunted his vision clouding before he lifting his head and stabbing Kurloz with his horns.

His horns went right through Kurloz's chest.

Kurloz screamed as Gamzee jerked his head back the wound ripping open Gamzee shut his eyes as he heard ribs snap.

Kurloz frantically scratched at Gamzee's back before grabbing him from the base of his horns Kurloz slowly pulled the horns out of him his purple blood clouding the water Kurloz rolled off of Gamzee his body twitching before quickly going cold and ridged.

One of Kurlozs warrior turned the corner lifting his trident before spotting the dead body he froze his eyes flashing with fear he hastily rushed back Gamzee laid against the rock wall he closed his eyes as he heard the noise of fighting die out

"I think he went over here" Gamzee overheard a voice mutter

His eyes snapped open he picked himself up readying himself for another battle when Tavros turned the corner

Tavros's eyes widened when he saw what had happened his grip on his lance faltered Tavros shook his head and tentatively swam up to Gamzee he reached his hand out to caresses his face

"We won" Tavros gulped his voice shaking "The others left. It's safe now"

Gamzee pressed his head against Tavros's warm hand and sobbed his shoulders shaking as Tavros gently stroked his hair and led him out the dark cave  
they passed by survivors of the battle cleaning up the mess and helping up wounded fighters

Tavros spotted Mallek with the others in the crowd and went up to him Mallek held his spear gun in his hand wounds

"Is everyone okay?" Gamzee asked watching Vriska and Terezi tend to their wounds

"Were fine for now" Mallek sighed his attention focused on the other trolls

"We'll have to move to a new base soon" Mallek muttered rubbing his head "it'll take us a couple of days to get everyone there"

Gamzee smiled and pressed his forehead against Tavros's in relief they were all alive and had survived the battle

"Groooossss go get a room." Vriska gagged jerking away from Terezi

"Vriska maybe i-it's you who should. Get a room" Tavros said his eyes still closed

Vriska smacked Tavros behind his head causing his skull to crash into Gamzee's.

Tavros pulled away from Gamzee wincing and holding his head. Gamzee shook his head he was getting head injuries too often if he got one more he was sure he'd get a concussion.

"VRISKA!" Gamzee and Terezi snarled at the same time

"See you with the other losers!" Vriska smirked darted back

"What is wrong with her?" Tavros groaned massaging his head

"A lot of things" Terezi shrugged before trailing behind Vriska leaving them alone

"I wanted to ask you something so uh- Are we moirails?" Tavros nervously asked his eyes excitedly darting away

"I thought we were? Unless you don't want to be?"

"YES! I uh mean yes if it is okay with you"

"Course it is bro"

Gamzee smiled before he patted Tavros on the back his hands drifting to his sides interlocking his fingers with Tavros's they both stood still watching the sunlight filter through the oceans waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE WITH THIS I never want to look at it again BYE


End file.
